


Dolci torture

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Aomine Daiku/Wakamatsu Kousuke DivanoParole: 635 Word





	Dolci torture

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Aomine Daiku/Wakamatsu Kousuke Divano  
> Parole: 635 Word

Per Aomine era praticamente impossibile riuscire a distogliere i propri occhi dall’espressione sensuale di Wakamatsu, che sembrava dipinta dal più talentuoso artista dell’universo, e donava all’altro qualcosa di terribilmente eccitate da non poter resistere alla tentazione di catturare una tale meraviglia.  
Immaginava che la sua lingua stesse fremendo dal desiderio d’incontrare la propria, così il giovane cestista cercò di accontentarla. La sentiva, era terribilmente vogliosa e allora prese la decisione di stuzzicarla, con un intenso e appassionante bacio, per farlo andare lentamente in subbuglio.  
“Eheh, è già eccitato” costatò il giovane notato che i leggeri calzoni non fossero in grado di mascherare quell’erezione che con prepotenza lo attirava. Era terribilmente tentato dalla voglia di sfiorarlo con la bocca e poter assaggiarlo.  
«Ao…mi… ne» Quella voce spezzata dal piacere era qualcosa a cui Aomine non avrebbe mai potuto resistere: era troppo eccitante.  
“Perché Wakamatsu doveva essere così seducente?” La propria erezione pulsava in quei pantaloni, che come quelli che aveva appena sfilato, non riuscivano affatto a nascondere quello stato.

Il giovane era intento a cercare il gel lubrificante, che i due cestisti erano solo usare per agevolare la penetrazione, sotto uno dei cuscini decorativi di quel divano dov’erano soliti fare l’amore.  
Doveva prepararlo per bene se aveva intenzione di entrare in Wakamatsu, per questo motivo spalmò sulle proprie dita quella sostanza che avrebbe aiutato il suo senpai a sopportare quell’erezione.  
«Ah…» Il suono di quel caldissimo gemito gli fece capire quanto il compagno adorasse quando gli sfiorava la prostata in quel modo passionale.  
Aomine era troppo tentato di giocare con l’altro: voleva stuzzicarlo e per questo incominciò a colpire nel punto che piaceva tanto al più grande.  
«Basta…do! Vuoi farmi impazzire?» Possibile che doveva lamentarsi anche duranti i loro rapporti? E pensare che l’unica sua intenzione fosse fargli provare un po’ di piacere.  
«Tanto lo so che lo adori»  
Sapeva che il biondo in realtà stesse adorando quelle candide e dolci torture, lo dimostravano i gementi che ignaramente non era capace di trattenere.  
«Ah…!!» quell’ultimo e caldo ansimo era talmente potente che paralizzò completamente il ragazzo dai capelli blu restando fermo e immobile osservando lo spettacolo più straordinario cui avesse mai potuto assistere: il suo senpai era appena venuto.  
«Ricordarmi di ammazzarti!»  
«Ah sì?» Non riuscì a trattenersi alla tentazione di avvicinarsi al volto di Wakamatsu «pensi davvero di esserne in grado?»  
Non ottenne risposta, non perché Wakamatsu non avesse voluto farlo, ma il motivo era che le sue labbra non gliel’avevano permesso avendole catturate in un altro intenso bacio.  
«Ahaha come se tu possa riuscirci.» Non è che fosse arrabbiato con lui, ormai aveva capito che il senpai fosse un cane che abbaiava ma che non fosse in grado di morderlo, ma voleva giocare un altro po’ con lui perché era terribilmente divertente ed eccitante.  
«Ti giuro che io… ah!»  
Una delle cose che Aomine trovava più fantastiche era cogliere alla sprovvista quel ragazzo e penetrarlo quando meno se lo aspettasse, proprio come aveva appena fatto.  
«Le tue minacce, mio caro, sono solo…»

  
Non era in grado di terminare quella frase, era troppo preso da quel piacere crescente che dominava la mente impedendogli di formulare qualsiasi frase di senso compiuto.  
«parole… ah…»  
Voleva terminarla, ma era praticamente impossibile per lui, anche sforzandosi, perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado: quell’estasi stava divorando tutte le sue capacità, tranne quella di spingere sempre più a fondo in quel corpo e continuò a farlo fino a quando non raggiunse l’orgasmo.

I due giocatori di basket erano distesi l’uno al fianco dell’altro, su quel comodo divano che entrambi trovavano il luogo più accogliente di quell’abitazione, scambiandosi degli appassionanti baci.  
Anche se il rapporto che li univa era burrascoso e non facevano altro che minacciarsi a vicenda, si amavano e alla fine era solo questo quello che contava.


End file.
